Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Gabriela completes in her favorite game, she earns $300$ points. Gabriela already has $470$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2360$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Gabriela needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Gabriela will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Gabriela wants to have at least $2360$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2360$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2360$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 300 + 470 \geq 2360$ $ x \cdot 300 \geq 2360 - 470 $ $ x \cdot 300 \geq 1890 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1890}{300} \approx 6.30$ Since Gabriela won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $6.30$ up to $7$ Gabriela must complete at least 7 levels.